The Curse
by Taylex233
Summary: As a desperate attempt to preserve young Harry's life, James and Lily make a deal with someone from another World. 10 Years later Harry is coming to terms with his unknown curse. How will he use it in a school of magic? Will he use it for greater good, or greater Evil? Will it affect his chances with his "crush"?Rated M for adult themes.
1. Harth

Orkney Islands, Scotland. 10/10/1981

The lightning streaked across the sky with a deafening boom. The rain pelted the windows as if to break them. In a tall backed chair by a roaring fireplace a tall cloaked figure sat. The cloak was made of a reptilian hide blacker than night and it radiated such a feeling of anguish and fear that you could almost see it. The figure let his hood down to show a young man no older than thirty. A great scar ran across his face from the bottom of his left eye to his chin like a trench. The man picked up a bell on the table next to him and rang it. The tinny sound reverberated through the halls and the sound of soft running feet echoed around the manor. A short yet stocky man appeared at the doorway.

" Yes my lord?" The man asked breathlessly.

"The Potter man will be arriving shortly," The man said with a voice like fire."See to it that he is taken care of before showing him too me."

"Of course my lord. Shall you and your guest have tea?"

"I do not know. Keep a tray ready. That is all." The man said.

The butler bowed and hurried away. Before long the deep gong like doorbell sounded. A man with messy black hair and crooked glasses stood on the doormat drenched. The butler opened the door and quickly took the man's raincoat.

"Hi. I'm here to se-"

"I know Mr. Potter. Allow me to dry you and your coat before I take you to my lord." The butler said quickly.

He then pulled out his wand and dried Potter's coat and clothes. He led Potter to a room with a small, polished mahogany table. At one end the cloaked figure sat and on the other side an empty chair sat. Then the chair pulled itself back as Mr. Potter walked in the room.

"Thank you Wilhelm. If we need anything I shall call. Mr. Potter please take a seat." The figure crackled in his fiery voice.

Mr. Potter sat hurriedly sat down and the the chair scooted forward on it's own accord.

"Please speak your wishes Potter. I will listen."

"Uhh.. Okay. Ahem. Well as you know the Dark Lord is after us. He will kill us without second thought. But what not many people know is that us Potter's are descended from not one but two Pureblood families. Potter and Peverell. And Harry will have three families to handle if Sirius does not have children. We love him with all our heart. I cannot see him die so early. So not to be an inflated prick but Harry must live." Mr. Potter said rather quickly. "So Mr. Uhh-"

"Call me Harth."

"Okay Harth. Is there anyway to keep Harry from a killing curse casted by one of the most powerful wizards known by the wizarding world. I heard you are an expert in the impossible." Potter said rather awkwardly.

Harth stayed silent and looked lost in thought. He was quiet for so long that Potter started to feel like this guy was a joke. Then without warning he produced a bell and rang it three times. Wilhelm swept into the room and placed a tea set on the table. He then hurried out, shutting the door behind him.

"Help yourself Mr. Potter. I'm afraid this may take a while." Harth said softly.

After almost three hours and 4 pots of tea Harth finally spoke again. This time his voice was not flame but of a tired person.

"I have a way to save Harry, but both you and your wife can not survive. The curse will not take hold until his parents are dead."

"Wait what? Curse? I said save him not curse him!" By now James was standing with his wand in hand.

"If you would please put your wand away I will explain." Harth said in an almost bored tone.

Reluctantly James put his wand in his arm sheath. He was still muttering incentives under his breath.

"As I was saying the _curse_ cannot take effect unless you and your wife has died. I can cast it now if that is your wish. It will protect him from the killing curse but with a price for him. He will bear the curse of the Magalas. The beast as evil as the 7 Levels of Hell in its juvenile state but with adulthood it is an embodiment of heavenly cruelty and fire. Either way he will have the capacity for both great evil or greater good. The upside is he will be nigh invincible. No blade, spell,or bullet can kill him. The way to kill him is not possible in this World." Harth explained. "This cloak I'm wearing," he gestured to himself "is the hide of a Gore Magala from my World. Even removed from the body it causes fear. Be warned, however, the same way i came to this world another can come with weapons that may kill him. So now comes the decision. Will you save your boy from death yet curse him, or will you allow him to die thus ending two or three Pureblood lines. Come to me in a fortnight's time with your decision. If you agree bring Harry. Now begone" So with that James was led out into the wet night by a weary butler.

10/24/1981

The doorbell sounded for the first time in weeks. This time as Wilhelm opened the door, with James, was a red-haired woman holding a bundle of blankets. As Wilhelm removed their coats, Lily tried to engage conversation with the butler. This was, however, shot down as efficiently as with James the fortnight before. He then led the trio to a room different than the one James had attended. This one had bookshelves all around walls and a large dining table in the middle. There were 3 spots set for a meal, as well as the high chair for Harry. At the head of the table sat Harth. This time he wore a nice black Halston suit with wide satin lapels. On the chair behind him was the black cloak he had wore the meeting before.

"Hello there. I see you brought young Harry. And this must be the lovely Lily. How wonderful it is to meet you." This was in his human voice as not to scare Harry or Lily. "Thought a light dinner shall go well before the fun begins."

This was meant to relax the couple but the word 'fun' did nothing but make them even more nervous. Harry began to move as he woke. This preoccupied Lily, so James and Harth sat down making small talk. This confused James, for the meeting before Harth was inhuman . Now he was talking about Manchester United and the weather for their next game. Lily finally finished handling Harry and put him sitting in the high chair.

Once everyone was settled in Harth produced a bell from thin air and rang it. Almost immediately Wilhelm and two other people swept in the room and deposited silver trays in front of the three adults, and have Lily a small basket of baby food for Harry. Then more servers came in and set silver goblets in front of the adults and a iced bucket with wine in the center. A sippy cup with juice was set before Harry who immediately took it and began to chew on it. Finally Wilhelm came in and ask if everything was set. Harth thanked him and sent him off.

Instead of an awkward meeting dinner was actually comfortable affair. By the end of it all James and Lily were far more relaxed. Wilhelm and the other kitchen staff came in and removed the trays but left the wine, which Harth then picked up and beckoned the Potters to follow.


	2. Godrics Hollow

A/N: Hey firstly I want to thank all off you guys who followed and favorited my story. I'm new to writing fanfic but I've been reading it a lot.  
Secondly I want you guys to help me out by reviewing this story and giving me input. Also if you see any mistakes in the writing please let me if anyone here knows the Monster Hunter video game series please give me some ideas about the Magalas. I will give shoutouts to anyone who can tell me what monsters I hint at.  
All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. All MH concepts belong to CAPCOM.

If anyone is interested to be a beta for this story please PM me.

Now without further ado, here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

Harth led them to a room with a very dark and smoky atmosphere. There were black candles and bowls with unknown creature parts on tables made of a bone-like jaws that look like they could crush stone . In the middle of the all the tables was a cradle flanked by two black pillars. All of this had a very sinister look to it and the Potters began to have second thoughts about the whole enterprise. Harth set the bucket down on a table with two chairs on either side. James sat and Lily was about too as well but Harth spoke before that.

"Please put Harry in the cradle. Then step back and sit with James." He crackled. The fire in his voice had returned so this sounded frightening for Harry. He began to fuss in his cradle.

Harth was flying around the tables in a flurry. He was grabbing materials like tufts of pink hair and jars of green slime. He even tried to get James to help by telling him what to grab.

"Give me an Earth Dragongem." James reaches for a stone. "No no that's a Rath Ruby. Right next to it." James reaches for another stone. "No no other side. Ugh never mind I'll get it." By now Harth was a little steamed but he hid it well.

He then tried to get Lily to help collect materials.

"Lily, give me a Kelbi Horn." As it turns out Lily was better at this than James. "Great! Finally give me a Vile Crystal. You'll know it when you see it.' She looks around and settles her eyes on a black crystal that made her sick by looking at it. She walks over and lugs it back to Harth who was powdering and mixing stuff together.  
This took about an hour so by the time he finished Lily was nodding asleep and James was snoring softly. Harth produced a horn from thin air and blew it. This made both of the Potters to end up on their feet looking very startled.

"I am about to begin. Firstly I need you stand at a pillar individually. You will then cut your palms and fill the basin up with blood. I have blood replacement potions ready."

James and Lily did what Harth instructed and sat down at the table once more though they were considerably paler. They started on the potions while Harth added his mix into each basin respectively. A black scentless smoke started to appear. He then cut the Vile Crystal into three pieces and added a price to each basin. The third he powdered and set the powder aside. By now the smoke had filled the room and began to swirl. Then out of nowhere a roar that sounded not unlike people's screams came from the basins and the smoke disappeared in an instant. Instead of blood there was a pure white and pure black liquid in each basin respectfully. Harth spooned out the liquids into a sippy cup. He then added the powdered crystal into the same bottle. He walked over and handed the bottle to Lily.

"He must drink this. I thought you would like to give this to him." He said.  
Lily took the bottle and walked over to the cradle. Harry took the bottle and gulped it down. He showed no disgust to the contents within. After finishing the bottle he promptly fell asleep. James took him up and looked to Harth.

"Once he has woken check his eyes. One should be black and the other white. This will fade. Once you have died a scar will form on his forehead. I do not know what the scar shall be." Harth said. "I believe our business in concluded. I will require payment by this time next week. Goodbye."  
With that said Wilhelm appeared and led the Potters out. On the drive back to the inn they were staying Harry woke. His eyes were indeed white and black. By the time they reached the inn they had reverted back to his customary green color. The only difference was in one eye a section had turned purple.

Godrics Hallow, Oct 31

A sharp crack sounded through the brisk Autumn air. The muggles of the town did not notice the cloaked figure walk through the town to house that 3 wizards resided in. Before he noticed it, a charm sounded; alerting the occupants of the uninvited visitor. With a twinge of annoyance the figure dispelled the charm and continued to the front. He pulled a wand from inside his cloak and mutter a quiet unlocking spell. The first occupant, the foolish man, tried to fight him off. Before he knew it the emerald spell hit his chest and he fell like a doll with its strings cut. The screams of the woman running up the stairs was like a banshee's. He calmly walked up the stairs and sauntered over to a door. The sounds of sobbing and whining was able to be heard from the other side of the door. At first he tried a simple _Alohomora_ but found that the door was barricaded from the other side. A powerful _Flipendo_ the door open and send the makeshift barricade scattering. The red-haired woman was shrieking. She began to plead for her son's life. A burst of light and she was moving no more. When he walked over the crib he raised his wand but hesitated. Their was something about the boy that puzzled him. Something about his aura. It was of a normal child, but, darker. He shook his head and raised his wand once more. The green jet shot forward and enveloped the child, but a shriek erupted from the child. The green light was flung back at the caster, its power multiplied. A great resounding boom echoed and a large section of the house was flung away. The shard of soul that had broken off from the dark wizard's latest atrocity was flung away from the rest and latched onto the nearest living thing. The Beast had then settled back into a slumber in the soul of the boy and did not notice the soul shard lodge itself into the boy's soul. A lightning shaped scar had formed on the boy's forehead. On his neck a black tattoos had formed running down both sides of his neck. Shortly after a hulking man gently took the crying child and sped off into the night.


	3. Letter in Privet

6 years later

"Oh god." Petunia gasped " It's all burnt. Everything is gone."

The room was burnt to ash. Everything except the little cot in the corner. Harry's sleeping figure did not stir to the stifling heat that lingered from the ashes. Vernon's purple face peered around the corner and turned an even darker shade of purple.

"Bloody hell! The boy did all of this?" Vernon snarled.

"I-I-I think so Vernon. He is the only thing untouched." A very docile Petunia

whispered."

"Did your sister ever do anything like this?" 

"Nothing to this extent. The worst she ever did was sliding a desk into the wall. This is much worse."

"So you're saying that this boy is stronger than usual. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He snarled, sarcasm thick in his voice. "How are we to keep him from knowing his mag- stuff."

Petunia only shook her head and, looking at the work she and Vernon had in front of her, sighed a very weary sigh.

As the years went by, events like the burnt room happened more and more frequently until Harry was about 10. After his tenth birthday the events stopped altogether. When Dudley's birthday came around Dursley's were ready to forget the magical happenings of the past. Dudley comes running down down the stairs sending saw dust down upon the slight, sleeping boy . His black tattoos contrasting on the pale skin of his neck. The lightning scar on his forehead is a lighter shade of black to the point of almost being grey.

"Wake up cousin!" the well rounded Dudley shouted. "We're going to the zoo!"

A groggy Harry sat up and stretched. His multi-coloured eyes opened and looked around the cupboard he was sleeping in. He sat there for a minute before Petunia came around and knocked on the cupboard door.

"Get up you lay-about. Come to the kitchen before the food burns. Hurry up" She yelled. Harry rushed about putting his glasses on before coming out of his makeshift bedroom. He strode over to the kitchen where Dudley was pitching a fit about his presents. He immediately began tending to the food on the stove. By the time the food was done dudley had calmed down and Vernon was yelling for coffee. With a deep sigh Harry proceeded to serve his uncle. The post arrived and Harry went to fetch the mail. As he looked through the mail he beheld a thick envelope with his name on it. When he flipped it over his tattoos began to itch when he had looked at the crest on the wax seal. He hurried back to the kitchen to give the rest of the mail to Vernon. As he turned away to read the contents of the envelope, Dudley jumped up and snatched it from Harry's hands.

"Look Father! Harry has a letter" he yelled, the envelope held in his hand triumphantly.

"Hey give it back it mine you fool!" Harry protested strongly

"Yours? Who would be writing to you?" Vernon chuckled as Dudley handed the letter over proudly. The smile quickly dissipated when he look at the partially opened seal on the envelope. He called for Petunia and the two of them spoke in hushed tones for a minute before shredding the letter and throwing it into the fire.

As the household began the preparations for going to the zoo Harry began noticing little itches he would get on his neck and, strangely and frustratingly, his eyes. He put this off as excitement of going to the zoo.

Harry was having the time of his life at the zoo. This was the first time Harry had been in a place with this many strangers and it was fascinating to see all the different kinds of people. He especially loved it when they got to the reptile house. He ended up in front of a Boa Constrictor that Dudley was yelling at. The beast refused to move at Dudley's command. Eventually he grew bored and moved on. Harry stayed behind however.

"Must be tough seeing all these jerks doing stuff like that. Kinda feel bad for you."

The snake reared up and winked. Harry was briefly shocked but overcame this shock rather quickly.

"Can you hear me?"

The snake nodded. This prompted Harry to continue talking. After a minute of talking Dudley sees the rearing snake and pushes Harry out of the way. The angered Harry accidentally makes the glass disappear causing Dudley to fall in the tank. The grateful snake slithers away. Shortly after the glass reappears causing Dudley to be trapped in the enclosure. As the Dursley family leaves the zoo Harry notices an odd feeling on his neck. The itching had disappeared and was replaced by a static like feeling. It was almost like someone had rubbed a balloon on his neck, but deeper somehow. Harry put this off as an aftereffect of the hilariously strange day and went to sleep in his little closet under the stairs.

Over the next few days more and more letter kept coming in the mail causing more and more fires in the fireplace at Number 4 Pivet Drive. The clearly frustrated Vernon was close to his wits end up until Sunday came around. He was in a peculiarly good mood. This good mood was revealed when he said aloud

"No post on Sundays" repeatedly to himself. This was about to be proven wrong when a letter fluttered from the chimney. Than another. Then another. Then all of a sudden an avalanche of letters came bursting from the chimney. The shocked Dursleys and Harry were rushing around. Vernon was trying to keep harry from grabbing a letter while harry was jumping around trying to catch a letter. He managed to snatch one up and made a run for it with Vernon running after him. Vernon caught Harry and tackled him. Suddenly an inhuman cry sounded and Vernon was thrown from Harry. The tattoos on Harry's neck was glowing purple and his skin darkened around the tattoos. His face of shock was matched only by the looks of fear from the Dursleys. The glow subsided and his skin returned to normal. He simply walked to his little closet and shut the door, not even stopping to pick up one of the many letters that still were coming from the fireplace. Vernon announced the departure of the household to a little shack. They left the next day to the miserable little island that Vernon had rented. No one noticed the new set of tattoos on Harry's shoulders and back.


End file.
